


I Want To Be With You All The Time

by PoisonIvy_123



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, mentions of Cat Grant - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:21:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25882009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoisonIvy_123/pseuds/PoisonIvy_123
Summary: When J’onn J’onnz befriends Lena Luthor after he saves her life, he sets her and his good friend Kara Danvers up for a blind date. Once arrived on the date, the two women talk all night long, have a nice dinner and a lot of fun. What will come from it?
Relationships: J'onn J'onzz | Hank Henshaw & Lena Luthor, J'onn J'onzz | Hank Henshaw/Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers & J'onn J'onzz | Hank Henshaw, Kara Danvers & Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 20
Kudos: 96





	1. The Blind Date

**Author's Note:**

> First Supercorp fanfic I've made. Tell me what you think in the comments, leave some kuddos and bookmark if you want to be updated.  
> Possible fanart can be sent to Discord: PoisonIvy123#9047 or Instagram: poisonivy1239

Lena Luthor was a strong woman. As a child, she had to be strong in the Luthor family and she often couldn’t be who she wanted to be or do what she wanted to do. She couldn’t go wherever she wanted, she couldn’t talk to whoever she wanted to, she always felt like a dog on a leash. When her brother, Lex, went to prison after trying to get rid of Superman, Lena took over his company to try and make the world a better and safer place. Sadly enough, she found out very soon that being a Luthor meant making enemies while she had never even met the people who considered her an enemy. When she saw a man in a hoodie run towards her at a press conference, she was more than happy when an agent jumped onto him and saved her life. She went to thank him after her speech on how she’d change Luthorcorp, or L-Corp as she now renamed it, into a better and safer company. The agent’s name was J’onn J’onnz, director of the Department of Extra-terrestial Operations. She had asked him to grab a drink with her as a thank you for saving her life but when J’onn mistook the invitation for her asking him out, she had to correct the awkward situation and tell him she wasn’t asking him out.  _ “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to ask you out. I don’t swing that way anyway.”  _ Just thinking about what she’d said made her chuckle. J’onn, realizing his mistake, offered to set up a date with one of his best friends. Lena accepted and that was why she was zipping up a boot while thinking of how weird it was. She was wearing a black dress with a white flower emblem on her chest, which was something she only wore for dates. One minute, her life was being threatened and the next, she was offered a date with how J’onn described “a funny, kind, caring and beautiful girl”. She shook her head with a smile and stepped outside and got in a taxi. After telling the driver where she was headed to, she took her phone out and checked the text she’d gotten from her new friend. Her date’s name was Kara Danvers. Lena had to refrain herself from checking social media or records to see who Kara Danvers was.  _ “See you soon, Kara Danvers…” _

Kara was getting ready to leave for her blind date. She had no idea who J’onn was setting her up with. He’d said she couldn’t know her name because she’d immediately know who she’d be going on a date with. She was wearing a red, knee length dress and red heels. If she didn’t hurry up, Kara would be late. Or at least, if Kara had been just Kara. Behind her alter ego of Kara Danvers, reporter at Catco Magazine, was her real identity. Kara Zor-El, Supergirl, hero of National City. Ever since the night her sister’s plane almost crashed and she had to save it, people knew there was a Kryptonian in town and Kara had decided to enjoy it and became Supergirl. Sure, there had been a couple of times where it had been very hard to balance her life as a superhero and her life as Kara Danvers, but the good moments were the once that counted the most. Finding love as a superhero wasn’t exactly easy either which is why she’d been surprised when her friend, J’onn, had told her about a woman he met who would go on a blind date with her. He wouldn’t tell Kara the name of the woman but he described her so she’d know who to look for. She had a green and a blue eye and hair as dark as the night. Kara looked up at the clock while adjusting one of her shoes and saw she only had five minutes left to get to the restaurant. Kara stood up and flew out of the window as fast as she could. When she arrived in a back alley of the restaurant, she checked the watch she was wearing and saw she was three minutes early. 

Lena got to the restaurant ten minutes early, even with the traffic of National City. When she got there, she looked around to see if she saw a woman looking around. J’onn had said he’d give a description of what she looked like to Kara and Lena hoped she didn’t have to wait for all too long.

Kara looked around and saw a woman standing in front of her, facing away from her. She had long dark hair, just as J’onn had and when Kara stood in front of her, she saw the woman's eyes. One green and one blue. Kara Danvers was on a date with Lena Luthor. Thé Lena Luthor, sister of her cousin’s arch enemy and owner of L-Corp. Startled for a bit, she eventually got out of her own mind but stayed startled, this time by the woman’s beauty up-close.

Lena saw a shorter blonde woman step in front of her and stare at her, so she stared back.  _ “Um, Kara Danvers?”  _ She looked into the blue eyes of the girl in front of her and smiled.   
  
Kara tried talking but couldn’t quite figure out what to say.  _ “I… Um, yeah. Yeah, I’m Kara. Kara Danvers.”  _ She stuck out her hand and smiled while holding a jacket on her left arm.   
  
Lena smiled back and shook Kara’s hand.  _ “Lena Luthor, though I think you probably already knew that.”  _

The blonde smiled and let go of Lena’s hand to readjust her glasses. She smiled while doing it and looked at the restaurant they were standing in front of.  _ “Yeah, I already knew who you are. Do you… want to go in?” _

_ “Yeah, sounds good to me.”  _ Lena walked over to the door and opened it for Kara. She looked back and saw the woman still staring at her.  _ “Are you ok?” _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “Yeah, yeah, I’m fine. I just… You look amazing.”  _ Kara finally walked forward and went into the restaurant.  _ “Thanks for the door.” _

Lena nodded with a smile and walked in too.  _ “You look great too, Kara. Is it ok if I call you Kara?” _

_ “Yes, of course it is. Is it ok if I call you Lena?”  _ Kara walked further into the restaurant and took two menus from one of the employees and got shown to a table.   
  
Lena followed the employee and Kara to the table and sat down on one side of it.  _ “I prefer that, yes. I don’t think Miss Luthor would be appropriate on a first date.”  _ She chuckled and took one of the menus handed by Kara.

_ “That’s probably right.”  _ She opened one of the menus and adjusted her glasses. While she looked at what the restaurant offered to eat, she looked up every now and then to see if her date was looking back. She was disappointed every time she looked up to see busy eyes directed to the menu.  _ “What do you want to get, Lena?” _

Lena looked up and smiled when she saw a smiling Kara looking at her.  _ “I honestly have no idea.”  _ She chuckled a bit and put the list down.  _ “How about we just get something to drink first and talk for a bit? We can decide on food later.” _

Kara let out a relieved sigh and put her menu down as well.  _ “I’d like that.”  _ She called the waiter.  _ “Hi, um, could I get a glass of white wine? And what do you want, Lena?” _ _   
_ _   
_ Lena looked at Kara, then the waiter and back at Kara.  _ “I’ll have a glass of red wine, please.”  _ She watched the waiter nod and leave.  _ “So, Kara, I know basically nothing about you. What do you do?” _

_ “Oh, well, I’m a reporter at Catco Worldwide Media. I was Cat Grant’s personal assistant for a while but then she let me follow my dream of being a reporter. I’d ask what you do but I’m pretty sure I already know that.”  _ Kara chuckled a little and readjusted her glasses again. As she looked down with a smile, the waiter came back with two wine glasses and a bottle of white and a bottle of red wine. When he poured each of the women a glass of their choice, Kara looked back up and saw Lena looking at her with a smile.   
  
Lena stared into the blue eyes in front of her and then pulled her eyes away to take her glass. After taking a small sip, she put the wine back down.  _ “What was that like, being Cat Grant’s assistant?” _

Kara thought for a second.  _ “It was good. Well, not perfect. She’s bossy and kept forgetting my name but she’s a reasonable boss. What’s it like to have your own company? It must be exciting.”  _ She looked over at her date and smiled widely. Lena was pretty.  _ Really  _ pretty and Kara couldn’t get enough of her.   
  
_ “Well, owning a company can be very stressful but it’s also pretty fun. I mean, if it wasn’t for my brother ruining our family name. I want you to know I’m not like Lex.”  _ For some reason, Lena felt the need to make sure Kara Danvers, a woman she had just met, knew she wasn’t a bad person. Of course she wanted everyone to know she wasn’t her brother but she had no idea why she wanted to make sure Kara knew. Maybe her heart knew something she didn’t yet? Maybe she could feel a future with the blonde in front of her, one way or the other?   
  
Kara nodded and smiled while she watched Lena put a strand of hair behind her ear.  _ “I watched the press conference and I have to say… You made some great points. I mean, the way you envision National City of the future is just amazing. I really think it has potential. And don’t worry, people will trust you eventually. Once they open their eyes and see the difference between Lex and you, they’ll adore you.”  _ She smiled and took a sip of her wine.

Lena got a slight blush on her cheeks and smiled.  _ “Thank you, Kara. That’s very kind. Can I ask you something?”  _

Kara nodded and made sure her glasses weren’t falling off her nose.  _ “Yeah, of course. Ask away.”  _ She smiled while a few strands of hair were dangling in front of her eyes.

Lena’s eyes lit up and the corners of her mouth curled up into a kind smile.  _ “What’s it like, being that close to Supergirl? I’m sorry if I’m overstepping or making this uncomfortable by asking but I’ve never been close to a super before. They wouldn’t exactly let me with the reputation my family left for me.”  _

Kara looked into Lena’s eyes and noticed the green and blue was beautiful. She laid her hand on the paler one in front of her and formed a sympathetic smile on her face.  _ “Hey, Lena… I know I’m just one person but  _ I  _ know you’re a good person. I can feel it. And about Supergirl, it feels great. She’s a beacon of hope for the city and I think all of us feel a little safer with her around, or at least I hope we all do. And with you as head of L-Corp doing good things, National City will be even safer. Ok?” _

Lena looked through the black hair hanging next to her face to Kara’s hand on hers and smiled.  _ “Once again, thank you, Kara. I know I shouldn’t let Lex’ work define me and I’m not going to but people don’t trust a Luthor. Honestly, I was surprised your friend J’onn even offered to set this blind date up.”  _

Kara nodded with a smile.  _ “You’re welcome. People should look past the name and look more at who you really are. It’s why I feel like they’ll trust L-Corp more than they would’ve trusted it if you kept the name. And J’onn trusts his gut feeling and if he did this, it has to mean you’re a good person.”  _ She realized her hand was still on Lena’s and pulled it back to adjust her glasses. 

_ “Alright, now tell me how you’re so trusting towards me. Do you have the same gut feeling as J’onn?”  _ Lena got a smile on her face and watched the waiter walk towards them to take their order. After Kara ordered, Lena told the waiter what she wanted to eat and watched him leave.

After ordering, Kara looked back at her date and remembered the question she’d been asked.  _ “Well, I didn’t know who I was meeting with when J’onn called me but even if he had told me, I would’ve still showed up. I saw your speech and J’onn told me you’re a really good person. And how rude wouldn’t it be to stay home and leave you here?” _

_ “That might’ve been a little rude but I would’ve understood. I mean, I’m still a Luthor. You of all people know our history.”  _ Lena looked into Kara’s blue eyes and smiled politely.   
  
Kara looked around anxiously and then leaned in a bit.  _ “What do you mean, me of all people?” _ She was scared.  _ What if Lena figured out she was Supergirl? How would she even have done that? They’d only met that day. _

Lena had to hold in a chuckle and took a sip of her glass of wine.  _ “I mean reporters. You have to stay updated so you probably know all about the trial. Right?”  _

The blonde in front of Lena sighed, relieved her date had no idea of her alter ego and leaned back in her chair a bit.  _ “Yeah, kind of. We don’t have to stay updated on  _ every piece.  _ It’s mostly just our own articles, but I read every article on your brother and his trial. Doesn’t mean you’re like them.”  _

Lena pushed two strands of hair behind her ears and smiled at her date.  _ “Well, I appreciate you doing this either way. I have to say, J’onn is one hell of a matchmaker.”  _ When she saw Kara look at her confused, Lena tried to save the conversation.  _ “I just mean you seem like a great person who I’d definitely want to be friends with. At least friends.” _

  
  


Kara looked down a bit.  _ Friends? Really? That’s not what a date was for and it definitely wasn’t what she hoped to get out of it.  _ She looked back up with a fake smile.  _ “Yeah, definitely. I’d love to be your friend. At least your friend.” _

Lena smiled. Sure, Kara was cute, beautiful, gorgeous, all of it. And she was kind, accepting, forgiving and awesome, but she didn’t know if Kara was really the one she wanted. When she looked to the side, she saw the waiter approaching their table with two plates. Lena moved her glass some more to the middle of the table to make room for her food.   
  
When she saw what Lena was doing, Kara did the same with her glass and used the waiter’s movements in front of her to let out a little sad sigh. Hoping Lena didn’t notice anything, she put up a smile again as soon as the restaurant employee put her food down and walked away.  _ “Enjoy your meal.”  _ She smiled a little wider and started eating.

Lena smiled back at Kara and started eating too.  _ “This is pretty good, right?” _

_ “Yeah, it is.”  _ The blonde in front of Lena tried to move past getting friendzoned by her date, or at least that’s what she thought had happened, and kept eating.   
  
**Twenty minutes later** **  
** **  
** Kara and Lena had both finished their plates and even though Kara could normally eat  _ a lot _ , she refrained herself and didn’t call the waiter for the dessert menu when she saw Lena puffing after finishing her food.  _ “Are you done?” _

_ “Yeah. I couldn’t fit another breadcrumb in if I’m honest. Are you done?”  _ She smiled softly at her date and leaned on the table with her elbows and her chin leaning on her hands.

_ How could someone be this good-looking? How was that even possible?  _ Kara smiled back.  _ “Yep. Done. I’ll ask for the check.” _

Lena laid her hand on Kara’s before the latter could put it up.  _ “Hey, let me. It’s my treat. After all, I’m still the one who’s happy you actually stayed after seeing who I am.”  _ She stuck out her arm and watched the waiter from earlier come back to their table.  _ “The check please.” _

The waiter nodded and came back after five minutes with the check.  _ “There you go, miss Luthor.” _

Lena smiled at him and took out her wallet. Before Kara could protest, Lena had already stuck her card in the machine.  _ “Too slow, Danvers.”  _ She chuckled and typed in her code. After getting her card back, Lena left a tip for the waiter and stood up.  _ “Ready to go?” _

Still dazzled from Lena calling her slow in a flirtish way, Kara stood up and nodded.  _ “Yeah, I’m ready to go.”  _ She took her jacket back onto her arm and walked towards Lena.  _ “After you, miss Luthor.”  _ She smiled and touched Lena’s arm with her hand.

Lena smiled and started walking.  _ “So, miss Danvers, what did you think?”  _ Once outside, Lena stepped aside and stood still.   
  
Kara stood in front of her and smiled back.  _ “Well, I think this has been a great date and I’d love to do it again sometime.”  _ She looked into her date’s eyes to try and find a hint of attraction, a spark, feelings even. 

Lena chuckled a bit.  _ “I’d like that. Want to split a cab?”  _ She put her arm up to Kara without even waiting on an answer. When a taxi stopped for them, Lena opened the door for the blonde to get in first.  _ “After you this time.” _

_ “Why, thank you.”  _ Kara bowed with the tips of her red dress in her hands and chuckled. She got in the cab and moved over to the other side so Lena could sit next to her without having to go around the car. Once seated, she strapped herself in and looked over at the green and blue eyes next to her.

_ “Where to? We can drop you off first.”  _ Lena smiled and nodded at the driver.   
  
_ “Oh, yeah, sure.”  _ She gave her address to the driver and looked outside.

_ “Kara, is everything ok?”  _ Lena leaned in closer and put her hand on Kara’s shoulder.  _ “Did I do something wrong?” _

Kara looked back and put up a slight smile.  _ “No, not at all. I just haven’t had a lot of chances lately to look out of a window and see National City at night. At least not a window of a car.”  _ She chuckled and put her hand on Lena’s.  _ “Would you want to come in at my place?” _

Lena looked back at her with a smile.  _ “I’d love to, Kara, I really would. I just have to get out early tomorrow. First official day as the CEO of L-Corp and all of that. But if you’ll let me, I can walk you to the door.” _

_ “Well, it’s not coming in and having a drink with me but it’ll do.”  _ She looked in front of her and had a genuine smile on her face.

**Some time after**

The taxi had stopped at Kara’s apartment and both ladies had gotten out of the car, just as Kara wanted. The only thing wrong with this situation was the taxi being parked and waiting for Lena. She wasn’t coming in and Kara tried convincing herself it was ok. She walked to the door and took out her keys.  _ “I really enjoyed tonight.” _

_ “Me too. When J’onn told me about a friend he had who might be interested in a date, I didn’t expect it to be someone as fun and caring as you.”  _ Lena smiled back at Kara.  _ “I think it’d be nice to see you again. Mind if I give you my number?” _

_ “No, not at all. Wait, I should have a pen here somewhere.”  _ After saying that, she started looking in her purse for a pen with Lena’s laughter on the background.  _ “Typical journalist. Always got to have pen and paper.” _

_ “Well, I don’t really have paper with me right now.”  _ She pulled out a pen and blew a strand of blonde hair out of her face.  _ “But I do have a pen and a hand.”  _ Kara handed the pen to Lena and stuck her right hand out.  _ “Go ahead.” _

_ “Thanks.”  _ Lena giggled softly and wrote her number on Kara’s hand while holding onto her arm for stability.  _ “And… there you go.” _

_ “Thank you. I’ll call you?”  _ Kara smiled at Lena, not paying attention to the opened door or the taxi waiting for her date.  _ “Are you sure you can’t come in for a little bit?” _

_ “I’m really sorry. I wish I could but I need to sleep and if I don’t go to bed soon, I’ll lay awake even longer than usually after a date and I’ll only get a couple of hours of sleep.”  _ She put her hand on Kara’s and smiled.

_ “It’s ok. I’ll call you soon, ok?”  _ She smiled back softly.  _ “I had a great time.”  _ Kara took a small step forward and kept smiling.   
  
_ “How about you call me tomorrow? We could have lunch together. Only if you want, of course. I really had a great time too.”  _ She stepped forward a bit too.   
  
Kara’s mind started racing.  _ Was Lena picking up on her signs? Was she going to kiss her? Should she close her eyes or not? What if she thought she was a bad kisser? What if Lena was a bad kisser? No, that’s not possible. She was Lena Luthor. _

Lena leaned in and kissed Kara on her cheek. It was a soft and well-meant kiss.  _ “I’ll see you tomorrow.”  _ After saying that, Lena turned around and got in the taxi. 

  
Kara was startled. She got kissed by Lena Luthor  _ on the cheek _ . She wanted to run to the taxi, pull Lena out and kiss her but she knew it would only make things weird so when Lena waved from the taxi, all Kara did was wave back until the taxi was out of view. She sighed, stepped inside and took her glasses off once she was in her apartment.  _ “Well, that wasn’t what I expected…” _


	2. Friends?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day after their date, Kara calls Lena, as she had promised. When Lena invites Kara to lunch in her office, Kara picks up lunch and heads to L-Corp. Once there, the two women talk about their lives until the conversation topic changes to love. Will they go on another date or should they stay friends?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all! Thanks for the many hits on chapter one. I'm looking forward to your reactions on this chapter so let me know what you thought of it in the comments and drop some kuddos if you liked it. Bookmark to get a notification when new chapters get uploaded and I hope you enjoy reading this chapter!

After their date, both Kara and Lena had gone home and Lena had kissed her date’s cheek. When Kara got back to her apartment, she had taken off her glasses and thought about the night. It had been a great evening but it had ended in a bit of a let-down. Thinking back, she figured she’d given Lena all the signs.  _ What more could she have possibly done? Scream at her to kiss her?  _ After getting in bed, Kara had laid awake for quite a while which was not great since she had to get to work the next day. Laying awake, she couldn’t stop thinking of how close she’d gotten to being kissed by her date. If only Lena had understood the signals or if only Kara herself had turned her face a bit. But that didn’t matter now because Kara was at work at her desk. When she looked at the clock, she saw it was twenty minutes before her break and took her phone. She went through her contacts until she found Lena’s name.  _ “Hey, Lena! Kara here. You said yesterday we could grab lunch today if I wanted to. I’m taking a break in twenty minutes. Mind if I come over then?”  _ After pressing send, Kara went back to work but got interrupted not long after by the screen of her phone turning on. She looked and immediately got a smile on her face when she saw Lena’s name on the screen.  _ “Hey Kara, come on over. I’ll have my assistant let you in. Can you pick up the lunch?”  _ Kara looked at the clock again and only two minutes had passed. If she left early, she could fly somewhere and pick up a special lunch. She looked back at her phone and sent a text to Lena.  _ “Sure! What are you thinking?”  _ Not long after, Kara’s phone showed a new text and she stood up. 

Ten minutes after sending the last text, Lena heard knocking on her door.  _ “Come in.” _

The door opened and Kara stuck her head in.  _ “Is this Miss Luthor’s office?” _ She chuckled and walked in.  _ “Hey, Lena.”  _ Once in, Kara couldn’t help but smile while she looked around at the huge office.  _ “Wow. This is… huge!’ _

As soon as Lena saw Kara’s smile, she started smiling too.  _ “You know it’s always Lena for you.”  _ She looked around with Kara.  _ “Yeah. Can you imagine being alone in here with no sounds?” _

Kara looked back at the owner of L-Corp and frowned with a slight smile left on her lips.  _ “That sounds awful. Well, I’ll play hero for once and break the silence. I got us lunch.”  _ She put the bag on Lena’s desk and sat down. After getting their food in France, she’d gone home to put everything in different trays and bags so Lena wouldn’t see the logo of the restaurant she’d gone to.

Lena looked at the bag and walked over to the table.  _ “Thanks, Kara. As soon as everyone left the office, I realized it got very silent and I understood why my brother would have music on in here.” _ She sat down on the couch while looking in Kara’s eyes.  _ “My hero.”  _ She chuckled and pulled the bag her way. As soon as she opened it, the smells of the food got out and she closed her eyes.   
  
Kara felt a warm blush crawling up her cheeks and looked away.  _ Nobody had ever called her as Kara a hero. Sure, she got called a hero daily by the people of National City but that was as Supergirl, not as Kara.  _ She sat down on the couch too and smiled.  _ “I’m glad you like it.” _

As soon as Lena opened her eyes, she took the food out of the bag and looked at it.  _ “Kara, this looks amazing. Where did you get it?”  _ She looked at Kara and smiled.   
  
Right when Lena asked that question, Kara’s brain started racing.  _ Should she lie and tell Lena she got it from somewhere in National City or should she tell her she got it from France and make it sound like a joke?  _ Because she’d been thinking about it, the blonde didn’t realize she’d been quiet for almost twenty seconds.

_ “Kara? Are you ok? I thought you came here to break the silence.”  _ Lena chuckled and moved her head down a bit to look into Kara’s eyes.

Finally breaking through her thoughts, Kara softly shook her head and looked back into Lena’s eyes with a smile.  _ “Yeah, I’m fine. And I didn’t just come here to break the silence, Lena. I came here to spend time with you.” _

_ “And I appreciate both your reasons for coming.”  _ Lena smiled and started opening boxes of food.  _ “You were telling me where you got this.” _

Kara took a box and opened it.  _ “Oh, I wasn’t telling you. It’s a secret.”  _ She looked up from the box with steamy glasses and a smirk on her face.

When Lena looked at Kara, she couldn’t help herself and burst out in laughter.  _ “I’m sorry, Kara but you have no idea how silly you look right now. You look like you’re up to something but your glasses tell me all you’re up to is eating an extra spoonful of whatever’s in your box.”  _

_ “I’m sorry, I look silly?”  _ Kara took a tissue out of her bag and wiped her glasses while still keeping them on.  _ “I don’t look silly.”  _ She looked back at Lena with clean glasses and a playfully hurt frown on her face.

Lena finally stopped laughing and looked Kara in the eyes.  _ “You’re right. You didn’t look silly.”  _ She walked over to a cabin and took two plates and two forks. After she got back to the couch and sat back down, Lena got a smile on her face.

_ “Thank you.”  _ Kara watched Lena take the plates and come back.  _ “I don’t… I don’t trust that smile. Out with it.” _

_ “What? All I said was you didn’t look silly.”  _ Lena looked down at her plate.  _ “You looked adorable though.” _

_ “Lena!”  _ Kara blushed and smiled widely.  _ “Thank you. It wasn’t my intention to be but I guess I just can’t help it.”  _ She giggled softly and started putting food on her plate. 

_ “Yeah, I guess you can’t.” _ Lena chuckled and started eating as soon as she got what she wanted on her plate.  _ “How has work been today?” _

Kara had her mouth full and swallowed the warm pile of food to answer Lena’s question.  _ “Work’s been good. I’ve been working on an article about a fraud case. Someone’s been trying to get bank records of half the people in the city. Even some people at work got emails.”  _

Lena looked up and licked her right thumb clean.  _ “That’s scary. Do you know who or is the article meant to be a warning to people not to respond?” _

_ “I have no idea who it is. Whoever it is is sending emails and as soon as you click on the link he or she sends you, they can access your bank account without any problems. We don’t even know how they do it.”  _ Kara watched Lena frown and took another bite of her food.

_ “What if I had L-Corp develop something to block whatever program he’s using?”  _ She looked out of the window behind her desk and back at Kara.

_ “I think that’d be awesome but how will you know people are going to trust it?”  _ Kara realized what she just said to who she said it and put her hand half in the air.  _ “I don’t mean because it’d be L-Corp developed but it’s something they’d have to buy and instal to get rid of something they could avoid by not clicking on the links.” _

_ “No, I understand. Your article is probably a better idea. We’d need a link and getting one would be quite dangerous if you think about it.”  _ Lena smiled and gave Kara a little nod.  _ “It’s fine, Kara. I know what you meant. And I want to thank you again for trusting me after everything with Lex.” _

_ “Family doesn’t define you. I have some family members who I don’t think you’d like.”  _ Kara thought back to her aunt Astra and uncle Non who she had to stop in her first year of being Supergirl. 

Lena smiled and reached across the table to put her hand on Kara’s.  _ “Still. I guess every family has its good and bad sides and that’s life. Can’t help it.” _

_ “I think we can. I mean, I couldn’t help those two family members I was talking about because they were quite a bit older than me and set in their way, at least one of them. My aunt…”  _ She thought back at how Astra had tried to stop her and Nons plans.  _ “She tried to do some good at the end.”  _

_ “Oh, Kara, I’m so sorry. I had no idea.” _ Lena looked at the blonde with sympathy in her eyes and softly rubbed Kara’s hand with her thumb. After a couple of seconds of silence, Lena pulled her hand back and continued eating.  _ “Wow, this is good…” _

Kara smiled when Lena kept her hand on hers for a bit longer and looked up when that hand pulled away.  _ “Thanks, Lena. I’m fine now but it wasn’t easy back then, especially after what she did at the end.”  _ She chuckled when she heard Lena mumble.  _ “I’m glad you like it.” _

_ “Like it? I love this. You could bring me this every day.”  _ She laughed a bit and kept eating with a smile.

_ “So how’s your first official day as the CEO of L-Corp been?”  _ Kara took another bit of food in her mouth.

_ “It’s been good. Busy as I expected. I’m glad you texted me or I would’ve had to go to yet another meeting.”  _ Lena sighed softly.  _ “All those meetings…” _

_ “Well, that’s kind of what being a CEO is like, isn’t it? I mean, meetings, press conferences, paperwork, all that kind of stuff.”  _ Kara looked at Lena’s desk which was covered in files and documents.

_ “You can just call it boring. I wish I could just go to a lab and do stuff myself. I only took the job as CEO because otherwise someone else would’ve and I want this company to do good things for the people of the city and the world in general.”  _ Lena looked at her desk as well.  _ “And as a CEO, I get  _ that _.” _

Kara chuckled.  _ “I’m sure you’ll get through it all in no time. And you’re the boss, you can just clear a lab out for stuff you want to do, as long as it’s on the books.” _

_ “Well, you’re always welcome to join the fun.”  _ Lena smiled at Kara.

_ “Oh, I’m sure I am but I’m not good at this stuff. Ask Alex if you don’t believe me.”  _ She laughed a bit and looked back at Lena with a smile on her face.

Lena frowned curiously and turned her head sideways a bit.  _ “Who’s Alex?” _

Kara’s eyes widened and she put her plate down.  _ “I haven’t told you about Alex yet, I forgot. I’m sorry. Alex is my sister. She’s the most protective and supportive person I’ve ever met and she’s always been there for me, especially when everyone else abandoned me.” _

_ “Well, at least one of us has a kind family.”  _ Lena looked down at her plate and took another bite.

_ “Hey, remember what I said just minutes ago? Family doesn’t define who you are. Ok?”  _

_ “Ok. So tell me a little bit about your family. I’m pretty sure you already know plenty about mine.”  _ Lena chuckled and looked into Kara’s eyes.

_ “Well, I grew up in Midvale. It’s nice. Peaceful most of the time. I was adopted.”  _ Kara thought about what to say in case Lena asked about her birth parents.  _ Should she say they weren’t from around Midvale? What was she supposed to say? _

Lena smiled at Kara.  _ “You’ll have to take me some time. I’d love to just be somewhere nice and quiet for a change. What are your adoptive parents like?” _

Kara sighed when Lena asked Eliza and Jeremiah instead of her real parents.  _ “Well, Eliza, my adoptive mother, she’s great. She’s basically Alex but less of a bad-ass. You should meet Alex by the way. I think you two would make great friends. And Jeremiah… He had to leave when Alex and I were pretty young. Government stuff. After a while, he stopped coming back home.” _

Lena got a sympathetic frown on her face.  _ “I’m sorry to hear that, Kara. I really am.” _

Kara smiled at the woman in front of her.  _ “Thanks, Lena. We’re fine now. Eliza learned to live by herself and Alex and I moved on a little.”  _

Lena smiled back at the blonde in her office.  _ “Anytime. So, what about Alex? Tell me more about her.” _

_ “Alex’s the best. She’s supported me in every decision I’ve made so far, though it took a while with some. She helped me prepare for my job interview at Catco and if I hadn’t had her, I wouldn’t be working there. I have a lot to thank her for.”  _ Kara put her empty plate down and smiled.  _ “Wow, that was amazing.” _

Lena smiled back.  _ “She sounds great. So has your adoptive mother found anyone new after Jeremiah left?” _

_ “Oh no, Eliza hasn’t been in love since he left last time.”  _ She looked down a bit.  _ “We want her to though. It’d be best for her if she moved on but she’s kind of stubborn.” _

Lena opened her mouth without making a sound and suddenly got a thought put in her mind.  _ “About that… We have to talk about this, I think.” _

_ “This? You mean us getting to know each other?”  _ Kara looked back up and gave Lena a confused smile.

_ “No, not really. I mean this, us spending our breaks together. I just want to make sure we’re on the same page on this.”  _ The woman looked back at Kara.

_ “Sure, we can talk about this. Where do I put these?”  _ She lifted the two plates and took their forks. The blonde stood up and brought their plates to the counter in a side-room with a small kitchen for late nights, where Lena had pointed to.

Once Kara sat back down, she got looked at by Lena.  _ “Kara, I want you to know I really like spending time with you and I really like you. After yesterday evening and now, I’m pretty sure I already like you a lot more than some of the people I’ve met in the past month.” _

The blonde smiled and got a blush on her cheeks.  _ “Thanks, Lena. I meet a lot of people because of work but I really feel like you’re the best person I’ve met in a while. I really like you too.” _

Lena continued after giving Kara a small smile.  _ “Which is why I don’t want either of us to get the wrong idea. I want us to be on the same page on this.” _

Kara nodded.  _ “And I understand that. So, if you don’t mind me asking, what page are you on?” _

Lena looked at Kara.  _ “I’m thinking we should be friends. We can spend time together and get to know each other and all we want to do but no more dates. If that’s ok with you?” _

Kara got lost for a second.  _ Not only did she just get friend-zoned by a gorgeous woman, but she also got asked if she was ok with it.  _ After a few seconds, Kara nodded slightly and looked down with a bit of a frown.  _ “Yeah, I was about to say that anyway.” _

_ “Are you sure you’re ok?”  _ Lena moved her head down a bit again to look at Kara.

_ “Yeah, I’m fine. I really like you, Lena and I want to get to know you more like a friend so I was hoping you’d say that. Well, not hoping. I wouldn’t mind another date somewhere in the future but you get what I mean.”  _ The blonde got a bit of blush out of awkwardness and looked at her friend. 

_ “Ok, good. I wouldn’t want to sit here, saying stuff that hurt your feelings.”  _ Lena smiled and gave out a little chuckle.

_ “No need for you to worry at all, Lena. I’m good, we’re good. Ok?”  _ Kara put a smile on her face even though she didn’t mean it.

Lena smiled back.  _ “Good.”  _ She looked at the clock and noticed what time it was.  _ “Oh, shoot. I have a meeting in half an hour and it’s across town. I’m so sorry, Kara. You can finish up here if you have anything to get but I have to run.” _

Kara stood up and took her coat.  _ “No, not a problem. And I’m all finished here. Only came here to spend some time with you and get lunch. I have to get back to Catco anyway.” _

Lena smiled and got her coat.  _ “Thank you for the amazing lunch and the amazing conversation, Kara.”  _ She put her coat on in a hurry.  _ “I’m sorry I have to leave in such a rush.”  _

Kara smiled while she took her coat in her arms.  _ “Lena, relax. It’s fine. I had a lovely time, really. Thanks for inviting me.” _

_ “Anytime. Now, I have to go.”  _ Lena chuckled and walked to Kara. She leaned in and hugged her.  _ “I’ll see you soon.” _

_ “See you soon, Lena.”  _ Kara smiled when she felt Lena’s chin press softly onto her shoulder.

Lena broke the hug off and gave Kara a small kiss on her cheek.  _ “Bye.”  _ She walked out of her office and went to the garage where a taxi was waiting for her.

  
_ “Bye!”  _ Kara watched Lena leave and wiped a strand of blonde hair out of her face.  _ “Friends…”  _ She touched her cheek on the spot Lena had kissed and smiled. After that, she left and went back to work at Catco.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I also want to apologize in advance. I have some school stuff going on which means I can only write at night so new updates might take some time. Hope you enjoyed this chapter though!


	3. The Invitation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A week after their last meet-up, J'onn invites Kara and Lena over to his place. Still a bit upset over what happened during their lunch, Kara threw herself into work and therefore hadn't talked to Lena since. Will Kara be able to contain her growing feelings or will Lena notice something?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all! I said I probably wouldn't be updating soon (and it has been longer than before) but I really mean it this time. I only have a couple of days left to study so I'm really going to have to use that time but I'll try to write in the evenings. I hope you like this chapter. Let me know what you think in the comments and leave kuddos if you liked it, bookmark to stay updated and have fun reading.

It had been a week since Kara had last seen Lena, a week since Kara had been friend-zoned, a week since she’d thrown herself into work to keep her mind off of Lena. Every night, she’d stay late and come back in early. Every minute she wasn’t at Catco or asleep, she flew around the city to try and stop crime whenever and wherever it happened. When she got a text from J’onn after a night of crime-fighting, Kara was surprised when it was an invite to have a movie night at his place. He said he was inviting some other friends too so the blonde figured it would be J’onn, Alex, James, Winn and Kara herself. After thinking for a while, Kara sent a text back confirming she’d go. She was on her way there when she realized J’onn was also friends with Lena. About to turn around mid-air, Kara kept flying because if Lena was there, she’d probably know something was up. And if she wasn’t and Kara had gone back home, she’d be worrying her friends.

Lena had gotten a text from J’onn about movie night. He’d said it would be a way for her to meet some of his other friends and that he’d be inviting Kara as well. Hoping to see her again, Lena had immediately texted her saviour back and told him she’d be there. She’d taken a taxi and got to J’onn’s house fifteen minutes early. She’d told him about how she and Kara had lunch together the day after their date and had decided to stay friends but that she hadn’t seen the blonde since. After a few minutes alone with the man, two of his friends had joined them. One of them was named Winn Schot and the other was Kara’s sister, Alex. A little while after, a man by the name of James Olsen came in and Kara joined them not long after.

When Kara knocked on J’onns door, her nightmare became reality. Lena opened the door and had smiled at Kara.  _ “Lena! I didn’t know you were coming.”  _ Kara’s eyes were big and when she looked inside, she saw the rest of her friends sitting on and by the couch. Smiling at them, she saw her sister smiling wider than ever. Before Kara could properly form a frown or a smile on her face, she got pulled into a soft hug from Lena.

Lena hugged Kara and only let go after she felt Kara’s hands on her back for a couple of seconds.  _ “I missed you, Danvers. You didn’t answer my texts and never picked up your phone when I called. What’s up?” _

_ “I… Um…”  _ The blonde looked for the right excuse but couldn’t find anything so she just told her what she had really been up to.  _ “I’ve just been working a lot. The article was published but I kept looking into it. Sorry.”  _ She gave Lena an apologetic smile and went inside. 

_ “It’s ok. I was just worried I said or did something last time we saw each other.”  _ Lena went back to the couch and sat down while keeping her eyes pinned on Kara.

_ She sure did something wrong. She friend-zoned Kara and then left after kissing her cheek.  _ Kara smiled at the woman on the couch as an attempt to conceal her inner pain.  _ “No, I’ve just been busy. You didn’t do anything wrong.” _ Even though she knew it was all a lie, the blonde couldn’t bring herself to tell Lena what her real reason was for not texting back.  _ Especially not in front of her friends and her sister. _

Lena nodded and smiled back.  _ “No, I totally get it. I was quite busy myself. I just hoped we could get lunch again sometime.”  _ She kept looking at Kara with a kind smile on her face.

Kara walked to the couch and sat down in front of it. She turned around and looked back at Lena.  _ “Yeah, sure. Can we talk about it later? I’m famished.” _

_ “Yeah, of course.”  _ Lena nodded and moved her legs slightly, accidentally bumping into Winn.  _ “Oh, sorry.” _

Winn looked up at a kindly smiling Lena.  _ “It’s ok.”  _ When he looked back down at his plate filled with dumplings, he saw Kara sitting down next to him.  _ “Switch places with me.” _

_ “What? Why?”  _ Kara looked at Winn with wide eyes and moved to the other side a bit until she bumped into James’ legs. 

_ “Because Lena keeps kicking me.”  _ Winn stood up and moved out of the way for his friend.  _ “Come on, move over.” _

Kara looked up at Winn.  _ “Why do I have to be kicked?”  _ She frowned up and put up puppy eyes while frowning, which only made the engineer laugh.

Lena let her eyes go up and down between Kara and Winn, watching the whole thing.  _ “Don’t worry, Kara. I’ll try to keep my legs still.” _

_ “Fine…”  _ Kara handed her plate to Lena and moved a spot to the left. After taking her plate back from the woman she was forced to call a friend, Kara looked at J’onn.

J’onn looked over at what was happening between the two women he had set up for a blind date just a week ago and noticed something, though he didn’t know what. When Kara looked back at him with a dark red blush on her cheeks, he immediately knew what was going on.  _ “So, how about I put the movie on?” _

_ “Yes, please.”  _ Kara smiled and adjusted her glasses. She watched J’onn turn the tv on and put the DVD in. As she was about to lean back against the sofa, she felt Lena’s legs pressing against her back and jumped up a bit.  _ “Oh, sorry.” _

_ “No, it’s ok, Kara. You can lean back if you want.”  _ Lena gave her a friendly smile and tapped her leg.

Kara looked down to Lena’s leg and back up.  _ “Oh, no, it’s ok. Really. I’ll just sit like this.”  _ She sat up and got uncomfortable after less than a minute.

_ “Kara, sit back. I’m serious, it’s ok. You look uncomfortable sitting like that.”  _ Lena tapped her leg again.

Kara sighed and sat back.  _ “Fine. Thank you.”  _ She looked at the tv but not before catching J’onn looking at the two with a smug smile.

J’onn looked over at the group of friends he had invited and smiled.  _ “James, do you mind handing me that bottle of water on the table?” _

_ “I can get it for you, J’onn.”  _ Kara handed her plate to Lena and made an attempt to stand up.

_ “It’s ok. I got it.”  _ James put his hand on Kara’s shoulder and stood up.

_ “I…”  _ Kara wanted to protest but gave in and stayed seated.  _ “Fine.”  _ She leaned back against Lena’s legs and got a comforting yet painful feeling in her heart.  _ Sure, she was sitting as close to Lena as she had ever been but… they were friends. Just friends. _

James walked to the table and handed the bottle to J’onn.  _ “There you go.”  _ He sat back down on the couch. 

Kara looked over at Alex and smiled.  _ “Alex, how’s work been?”  _ She tried to get the attention away from the awkward situation going on with her and Lena. When she looked over at her sister, all she saw was an all-knowing pair of eyes directed her way.   
  


Alex looked right through Kara’s act but decided to play along so it wouldn’t be too awkward for the two women.  _ “Work’s been good. Got a new case assigned to me today.” _

_ “Oh, what’s going on?”  _ Kara turned to her sister even more, now with a bit of extra interest. Alex’ work at the DEO was interesting and even though they worked together with Kara as Supergirl, she still liked hearing about it whenever she wasn’t around.

J’onn sat up on the couch.  _ “There were some alien attacks. All with the same impact pattern so we think it’s related.” _

_ “What have they been attacking? Maybe I can help.”  _ Kara looked behind her to see Lena’s confused eyes pointed at her.  _ “Um, by writing an article. I mean, if it’s something people can avoid, we better get the word out.” _

_ “Oh, yeah, right. Please stay out of danger. I don’t want you getting hurt.”  _ Lena put her hand on Kara’s shoulder and moved her thumb around a bit. She smiled while doing it.

Kara smiled back and looked in front of her in an attempt to hide her red cheeks.  _ “I won’t. If I see any danger, I’ll… I’ll run the other way. Ok?”  _ Hoping the blush had faded, the blonde looked back at her friend.  _ She wasn’t going to stay away from danger. If anything, she’d go to it but she couldn’t say that because then she’d have to tell Lena she’s Supergirl.  _

Lena nodded and smiled.  _ “Good. You’re one of the first people in this city to trust me after Lex and date or no date, you mean a lot to me.”  _ After that, she took her hand off Kara’s shoulder and went back to eating.

Kara’s mouth opened up and closed a few times as if she was about to say something. After a while, she just turned back to the tv.  _ “You mean a lot to me too, Lena.” More than she’d ever know. _

Winn looked over at his floor-pal and smiled.  _ “You know, you really are safer behind the desk at Catco. Wouldn’t want you to get hurt.”  _ He gave her a small, almost unnoticeable bump with his elbow.

Kara looked at Winn with a mean face and gave him a harder but still almost unnoticeable bump with her elbow.

Alex held back laughter and cleared her throat.  _ “Anyway, that would be really helpful, Kara. As long as you stay safe. Whoever they are has been attacking cars, drinking the gasoline in it. If people knew about it and had a way of storing their car somewhere, that would mean a lot fewer cars would be available to target and we’d be able to catch them faster.” _

_ “Yeah, sure. I’ll start on it when I get home or tomorrow morning. Depends on how tired I am. Is… Supergirl joining the case?”  _ Kara looked up from her plate and bent her head over a bit while looking back and forth between Alex and J’onn.

J’onn looked back at Kara and put his plate down on his lap.  _ “We’re counting on her help, yes. She could help canvas the city at night, which is when most attacks happen anyway. And obviously, we could use her if the alien or aliens start to get violent. Why?” _

Kara smiled.  _ “Oh, just to put in my article. Mentioning she’s on the case usually calms people a little. You said the alien or aliens target cars and their gasoline. Wouldn’t it help to put agents at gas stations too? I mean, if they really want it.” _

Lena looked back at Kara with a surprised look on her face.  _ “You sure know an awful lot of things about this stuff.” _

_ “I, um, I guess.”  _ Kara looked over at Lena and faked a smile.  _ “I guess that’s what having a sister in law-enforcement does to a person.” _

The raven-haired woman chuckled.  _ “I guess so. And I guess having a family full of criminals does a bit of the same.” _

Kara put her hand on Lena’s and smiled.  _ “What have I been telling you? Family doesn’t define who you are. And even if it did, you can choose your own family. This right here is mine.”  _ She looked around the room at J’onn, Alex, Winn, James and then back at Lena.  _ “And you’re a part of it whether you want to be or not.” _

_ “Thank you, Kara.”  _ She smiled and laid her thumb on Kara’s hand.  _ “I really appreciate this. You, all of you, accepting me into your self-made family this fast.” _

_ “It’s… what we do to good people. And you’re a good person, Lena. I saw it the moment I first saw your face.”  _ Kara smiled and adjusted her glasses.

_ “Thanks. You know what I’ve noticed?”  _ Lena smiled back and looked at Kara’s glasses.   
  


The blonde started to get nervous.  _ What if she had figured out Kara was Supergirl? What if she was going to ask her to take her glasses off?  _ She swallowed and looked into Lena’s eyes.  _ “What?” _

_ “On our first date, you were putting your glasses back onto your nose so often and I only just noticed that you don’t do that anymore. Were you nervous that night?” _

Kara sighed in relief.  _ “I mean, yeah. It was a blind date, of course I was nervous. Weren’t you? Not even a little?” _

Lena sat back on the couch and sighed.  _ “Kara, I was basically shaking. It was a blind date with someone who J’onn described as beautiful, kind and caring. And I’m a Luthor so of course I was nervous.” _

Kara looked over at J’onn and saw him smiling.  _ “You said I was all of those things?” _

Before J’onn could even nod, Lena sat back up.  _ “And he wasn’t wrong. You’re one of the most caring, kind and beautiful people I know.” _

Lena’s sweet words made Kara blush and she didn’t look away this time.  _ “Thank you, Lena. Same goes for you. You’re really sweet and you obviously care a bunch about people and well, I think we both know you’re gorgeous.”  _ She chuckled.

_ “Thanks, Kara. That’s very nice of you to say.”  _ Lena smiled back and looked at their hands. Seeing she was still holding Kara’s hand, she slowly pulled her own back and felt a bit of resistance with her friend but not enough to stop her. 

Kara felt Lena pull back her hand and couldn’t help but try to keep her there. Once failed, she turned around again and saw all of their friends looking at them.  _ “Um, everyone ok?” _

All nodding, J’onn stood up and collected all the plates. When he got back from putting them in the sink in the kitchen, there was still an awkward silence in the room.  _ “How about a board game? Or we can play Charades?” _

James looked up while moving his hands on his upper legs.  _ “Actually, I should get going. I have a ton of work to do tomorrow and it’s kind of late already.” _

Winn stood up from the ground and dusted his pants off.  _ “Me too. There’s an article I’ve been researching all week I have to write and if I don’t hand it in soon, I think Cat might fire me.” _

Kara looked up when Winn stood up.  _ “She won’t fire you. She doesn’t want to lose me.” _

Winn got confused.  _ “Why... would she lose you? I said she might fire  _ me _ , not you.”  _ He chuckled.  _ “You should get your hearing checking, Kara.” _

_ “No, I heard what you said. If Cat fires you, I’ll quit and she doesn’t want to lose me. And even if I wouldn’t quit, she won’t fire you. You’re too good of a journalist.”  _ The blonde smiled and stood up.  _ “If you two are leaving, I’m sitting on the couch.”  _ She sat down next to Lena and shuffled a bit closer, hoping she wouldn’t notice.

Lena looked over at James and Winn.  _ “It was nice meeting you guys.” _

James smiled and nodded.  _ “You too.”  _ He slapped Winn’s arm and walked to the door.  _ “See you at work tomorrow.” _

Winn rubbed his arm.  _ “Do you know how strong you are?”  _ He sighed and shook his head.  _ “See you tomorrow. Lena, nice meeting you. Kara, J’onn and Alex, I will see you all tomorrow or later.” _

Kara chuckled.  _ “See you at work, Winn.”  _ She got a little closer to Lena and looked at J’onn and her sister.  _ “You two are staying, right? Well, the question was more for Alex since we’re at your place, J’onn but…” _

J’onn laughed a bit and stood up.  _ “Yes, I’m staying. I’m just going to use the restroom.”  _ After saying that, he walked away to the bathroom.

Alex watched her boss leave the room and looked at the two women on the couch.  _ “Yeah, sure. I’ll stay a bit more. So, Lena, how’s L-Corp doing?” _

Lena looked over at the redhead sitting on the other couch.  _ “It’s actually going really good. People seemed to trust me after my press conference so that’s always a good thing. I really do intend to use L-Corp for good stuff. The days of bad Luthors are over.” _

_ “Good. I’d hate to arrest you.”  _ She chuckled and looked over at a slightly offended Kara.  _ “Everything ok?” _

_ “I can’t believe you just said that. Why would you ever even think of arresting my… friend? One of my best friends.”  _ Kara saw a smile forming on Lena’s face and couldn’t help but smile too.  _ “What?” _

_ “I just haven’t been called someone’s best friend in a while. It’s nice. I’m glad to call you mine too.”  _ Lena looked over at Kara and then back at Alex.  _ “I know you know Kara a lot better than me but she doesn’t look so weak to me. Better watch out.” _

_ “Oh, I know she’s strong but I could still beat her ass if I had to.”  _ Alex chuckled and took a sip of water from her bottle.

J’onn walked out of the bathroom with his phone in his hands.  _ “Alex, we have to go. Another alien attack downtown.” _

Alex stood up and took her jacket.  _ “I’ll alert Supergirl. Kara, Lena, it was nice seeing you two. Bye.”  _ She kissed Kara’s cheek and ran out of the door, followed by J’onn.

Kara looked at the two leaving and then looked at Lena.  _ “We should probably go too. It’s late and I have that article to write tomorrow and we’re the only ones here now so…” _

Lena stood up and walked over to the table.  _ “No, it’s ok. I understand. I was about to suggest the same, actually.”  _ She took her coat off the chair it was hanging on and put it on.

Kara took her jacket from the chair next to it and turned to Lena.  _ “It was really nice to see you again, Lena. And I’m so sorry for not calling or texting. I’ll try to do that more.” _

Lena nodded.  _ “It’s really no problem. How about lunch later this week? You promised me one earlier.” _

Kara smiled.  _ “I’d like that. I’ll text you?” _

The woman in front of Kara smiled back.  _ “Sounds like the start of a plan to me. I’ll see you later.”  _ She got closer and hugged Kara softly.

  
Kara hugged back with a smile, though the smile was filled with pain.  _ “I’ll see you later.”  _ After that, both of them left and Kara flew off to the location Alex had sent her through text and once she was out of Lena’s sight.


	4. Reveal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few days after movie night with J'onn and the rest of Kara's friends, Lena and Kara meet up again at L-Corp for a lunch not-a-date. The two catch up about the few days that had been between the last time they saw each other and get to know one another more. But what if Lena finds something out that might change how she looks at Kara?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! My apologies for a late update. I've had some school stuff going on but I hope it'll all get better soon. I'm going to take a small break from this fanfic. I'll be writing a one-shot in a different fandom/for a different ship but as soon as that's posted, I'll get back to this fanfic and I'll write chapter five. Let me know what you think in the comments, drop kuddos if you enjoyed it and bookmark to stay updated! I hope you enjoy reading as much as I liked writing this.

As promised, Kara had texted Lena and they’d discussed when to do their lunch meet-up. Busy schedules for both of them made it impossible to spend their break together that week but they planned to get together on Sunday. At one pm sharp, Kara walked into L-Corp’s lobby and asked permission to go up to Lena’s office. Once the lobbyist had called Lena to make sure it was all ok and she’d gotten past the assistant sitting in front of the CEO’s office, Kara knocked on the door.  _ “Lena, it’s me. It’s Kara.”  _

On the other side of the door, Lena stood up at her desk and walked towards the couch they’d sit at.  _ “Come in, Kara.” _

Kara opened the door and got a smile on her face as soon as she saw the raven-haired woman standing in front of her.  _ “Hey. I, um, got us lunch again.” _

_ “Great! I’m actually quite hungry.”  _ Lena chuckled and sat down on the couch. As she patted the spot next to her, she looked up at Kara and smiled.

The blonde smiled back widely and sat down next to her friend.  _ “So how have you been? Movie night was something else, huh?”  _ She put the bag down between her and Lena.

_ “Yeah, it sure was. But it was a fun kind of something else.”  _ Lena opened the bag and looked inside.  _ “What did you bring us this time?” _

_ “Italian. I got us pasta. Hope you don’t mind.”  _ Kara took out two small boxes and pretended to feel how warm they were.  _ “Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow.” _

_ “Kara, watch out!”  _ Lena leaned forward and took one of the boxes from her.  _ “Ow. You’re right, it’s really warm.”  _ She put the food down on the small table in front of them and blew some cold air on her hands.

_ “Are you ok?”  _ The blonde took Lena’s hands in hers to check for burn marks.  _ “Looks good.”  _ After a while, she looked at the woman whose hands she was still holding.  _ “You should tell me your secret.” _

A little startled from the sudden wave of affection, Lena blinked a few times before she could answer.  _ “Secret? What secret?” _

Kara blushed a little and held Lena’s hands up high.  _ “Your hands. I noticed at movie night and now… They’re so soft. What’s your secret?”  _ She chuckled.

_ “Oh, that!”  _ The woman in front of Kara burst out in laughter.  _ “It’s just my hand lotion. I developed the formula myself and right now, it’s only being made in small portions. At least until people stop thinking everything I do is to hurt them.” _

_ “Well, I’m sure that moment will be here soon enough. And until then, your hands are probably the softest of National City.”  _ Kara smiled and opened one of the boxes on the table.

_ “I could get you some if you want.”  _ Lena took Kara’s hand and smiled.  _ “Though you don’t really seem to need it if I’m honest.” _

The blonde blushed a little more than before and looked down.  _ “Thanks, Lena.”  _ She adjusted her glasses.  _ “That’d be very nice.” _

_ “I’ll have my assistant take care of it.”  _ The raven-haired woman let Kara’s hand go and looked at her food.  _ “This looks good. Where did you get it?” _

_ “Oh, you know me. I know places.”  _ Kara smiled at Lena and started eating.

_ “Well, you’ll have to take me to those places one day.”  _ Lena started eating and closed her eyes.  _ “Especially this one. This is great, Kara. I’m serious.” _

Kara smiled and looked over at her friend a few times.  _ “Hey, um, what did you think of movie night? Was it… ok?” _

_ “Yeah, it was fun. I didn’t expect more than two people to take me into their lives that fast. I got lucky with you and J’onn. Your sister’s really nice too.”  _ Lena looked into Kara’s blue eyes and smiled.

Kara leaned over and put her phone in her jacket.  _ “Yeah, Alex is great. She’s helped me a lot throughout my whole life. After I was adopted by her parents, we had a bit of difficulties adjusting to life together but she’s been the best sister I could ask for. But what did you mean by getting lucky with me and J’onn?” _

_ “Well, as a Luthor, I didn’t expect people to accept me into their lives that fast. Thought I’d have to prove myself first by doing some grand heroic act or something. But then J’onn saved my life and you stayed on the date. And then Alex, Winn and James accepted me instantly as well. It’s a nice change of pace.”  _ Lena put her hand on Kara’s.  _ “Thank you.” _

Kara blushed a little and tried to cover it up.  _ “Oh, come here.”  _ She leaned to Lena’s side of the couch and hugged her, holding her close while also covering up the deep red blush that was now forming on her cheeks.

Lena hugged back and pressed Kara closer to her body, enjoying the hug as much as she could.  _ “You mean a lot to me, Kara. Really.” _

Still holding onto Lena, Kara smiled widely.  _ “You mean a lot to me, too, Lena. More than you’ll ever know.”  _ When she felt Lena slowly breaking off the hug, Kara was tempted to pull her back in but didn’t so the woman in her arms wouldn’t get an idea of how much she really meant to the blonde.  _ “You really do.” _

_ “Well, I’m glad I do.”  _ Lena now was completely separated from Kara’s body and started eating again.  _ “Hey, have you been on any dates since ours?” _

Kara’s eyes went from her food to Lena’s eyes in a matter of milliseconds.  _ “No, why? Have you?” _

_ “No, I haven’t. I was just wondering because there’s a cute girl who works here and I think you might like her. If you want, I can call her in”  _ Lena stood up, ready to go to her comm system.

Kara stood up too and walked to Lena. She put her hand on the phone and held it down before the raven-haired woman could lift it.  _ “Don’t bother. I’m actually really busy with work now so I wouldn’t be able to go on a date even if I wanted to.”  _ As soon as those last words left her mouth, the blonde’s eyes widened.

_ “ _ If  _ you wanted to? What does that mean, Kara?”  _ Lena let go of the phone and crossed her arms in front of her.  _ “Spill.” _

_ “I just… It’s nothing really.”  _ Kara walked back to the couch and sat down.

Len walked back to Kara and sat down on the couch. While turning towards her friend, she took Kara’s hands and turned her sideways.  _ “Kara, do you like someone?” _

_ “What? No! That’d be crazy. Where would I even meet anyone? I’m constantly working or at home.”  _ Kara felt like pulling her hands back and turning back to her food but didn’t because doing that would mean taking her hands out of Lena’s.

Lena’s eyes got smaller as she looked into Kara’s. Deciding to believe her, she opened her eyes again and let go of the blonde’s hands.  _ “All right, I believe you. I just think it’s a shame. You’re an amazing girl, Kara. She really seems nice and she’s pretty too.” _

_ “I’m just not looking for a date right now. Our date was the last one I wanted to try before taking a break from the whole thing. And since we decided to just be friends, I’m just focusing on work and my friends for now.”  _ Kara smiled softly, hoping Lena would believe her little lie.

Lena nodded and smiled back.  _ “No, I get it. I’m trying to focus on getting the city to trust me right now so dating isn’t exactly on my list of priorities either.” _

_ “Understandable. I mean, the part about dating not being one of your priorities. People should just trust you, you’re a good person.”  _ Kara looked down with a soft pink blush on her cheeks out of awkwardness.

Lena chuckled and put her hand on Kara’s shoulder.  _ “It’s fine, Kara. I know what you meant.” _

_ “Oh, good.”  _ Kara smiled back and put the empty boxes of their food in the trash can.  _ “I seriously don’t want to go back to work right now. I’d much rather spend some more time with you.” _

_ “That’s really sweet, Kara. I’d much rather spend some more time with you too but I have a ton of work to do.” _ Lena’s smile faded a bit before standing up.  _ “You’re more than welcome to stay here and get some work done.” _

_ “Really? That’d be awesome. I mean, I have my laptop and everything I need to get some research done for my new article. And this would be the right place to write it.”  _ Kara followed Lena’s example and stood up. She took her laptop out of her bag and walked to the big desk in front of the window.  _ “Mind if I sit here? In one of the visitor seats, of course.” _

_ “Please, help yourself. I think having you here will make the work a little easier to do. Silence isn’t my thing.”  _ Lena sat down in her chair and turned the screen of her computer on.

_ “Thanks for letting me stay. There are too many people at Catco to properly focus on what I’m writing.”  _ Kara sat down and turned her laptop on. After opening her mailbox, the blonde looked up at Lena.  _ “Hey, do you have a minute?” _

_ “Sure, what’s up?”  _ Lena turned her face towards Kara.

_ “Miss Grant wants me to do a piece on the changes you’ve done so far in L-Corp since you became the CEO and what your future plans are. Would it be ok if I asked some questions right now or would you prefer it if I made an appointment with your assistant like any other journalist?”  _ Kara chuckled nervously, hoping she didn’t have to actually make an appointment.

_ “Hmm… Let me think about that one.”  _ Lena put her index finger on her chin and moved her lips from side to side.  _ “You can ask me now.”  _ After chuckling, she turned the screen of her laptop back off and turned her chair to face Kara better.  _ “And don’t think of yourself as just another journalist, Kara. You’re my friend, so you can always barge in here for an article.” _

Relieved, Kara smiled and adjusted her glasses.  _ “Thanks, Lena. And you can always barge in at Catco if you need me for anything.” _

_ “Good to know. Now, what do you want to know?”  _ Lena leaned forward a bit.

_ “Just a second. I have to check the list Miss Grant sent me to know what topics I need to put in.”  _ She opened the email again and adjusted her glasses again.  _ “It looks like I just have to ask about what you did to help stop those alien attacks on cars and what your future plans with L-Corp are.” _

_ “Well, I think you know what I did to help stop those alien attacks. I had my engineers design a device that would send a soft pinging noise for Supergirl to hear and once she gets there, she could catch whoever did it and stop the attacks.”  _ Lena smiled and looked at Kara with her head bent to the left a little. 

Kara smiled back while taking notes on her notepad.  _ “All right. And Miss Luthor, what are your plans with L-Corp for the future?”  _ She looked up and saw Lena struggling to hold in laughter.  _ “What?” _

_ “Oh, nothing. I just think it’s cute how you always call me Lena but once you get into your role of Kara Danvers, Catco Magazine journalist, you suddenly call me Miss Luthor.”  _ Lena tried containing the laugh but failed and started laughing loudly.

_ “I’m just trying to be professional, Lena.”  _ Kara started laughing too.  _ “Something wrong with that?”  _

_ “No, not at all. Just cute how you switch so easily. That’s all.”  _ Lena wiped a tear away and cleared her throat.  _ “Ok, back to business. Miss Danvers?” _

Kara cleared her throat and looked down at her notepad.  _ “Right. As I was asking, what are your plans with L-Corp for the future?” _

_ “To do good. To make sure people can look at the Luthor name and realize it’s not all bad. But most importantly, to help people. I want L-Corp to be a new kind of company. Not the evil mess my brother left for me after going to prison. I want people to feel safe.”  _ The CEO sat up a bit more and looked over at the journalist in front of her. She chuckled.

Kara kept writing key words until she heard a soft chuckle coming from the other side of the desk. She looked up.  _ “What’s wrong?” _

_ “Nothing.”  _ Lena put her thumb under her chin and gave her right cheek support with her index finger.  _ “Has anyone ever pointed out you have a small frown when you’re working?” _

_ “Not that I can remember, no. Is it obvious?”  _ The blonde put her hand on her forehead.  _ “No, it’s barely visible. Just a small frown.”  _ Lena smiled and cleared her throat again.  _ “Any more questions?” _

_ “Yes. When you say you want people to feel safe when thinking of your company and you, what exactly do you mean? Could you clarify,  _ Miss Luthor _?” _

Lena chuckled again and mumbled the last two words Kara had said while shaking her head.  _ “I’m going to be working with the government and hopefully Supergirl to make National City a safer city. I hope Supergirl will come to me with both urgent problems and ideas for the future. Whatever she needs, as long as it’s helping the people, I’ll do my very best to make it possible.” _

_ “Mhm.”  _ Kara kept writing and got the small frown on her forehead again. She looked up at a smiling Lena.  _ “Did I get it again?” _

_ “Yeah, you did.”  _ Lena smiled widely and chuckled.  _ “It’s ok. It kind of suits work-you. Any more questions?” _

_ “No, I think I got it all.”  _ The blonde smiled and put her laptop back onto her lap.  _ “And don’t worry, I’ll make it one of the best articles I’ve ever written.” _

Lena put her hand on her chest with a smile.  _ “I’m honoured,  _ Miss Danvers _.” _

_ “Oh, come on. That’s going to haunt me forever, isn’t it?”  _ Kara shook her head with a smile and looked down.

_ “Yeah, I’m pretty sure it is.”  _ Lena chuckled and turned the screen of her computer back on.  _ “I’ll let you work now. If you have any more questions for your article, feel free to pull me out of the boredom named paperwork.”  _

Kara laughed and nodded.  _ “Will do.”  _ She clicked on a few things on her laptop and started typing. 

Lena started working too until she got a notification on her laptop. She opened the security footage and looked at who was at the door. After seeing it was one of a mailman with a package, she pressed the button on her comm system.  _ “Let him in.” _

Kara looked up.  _ “Let who in?”  _ Before Lena could answer, Kara heard the door open and looked behind her.  _ “Oh, let him in. Got it.”  _

The mailman dropped off a package for Lena and left again after the CEO had signed for it.

A few minutes after, Kara got a text.  _ “Sorry. I should probably put my phone on silent mode. One second.”  _ She stood up and walked to her jacket. After she took out her phone, she saw it was a 911 text from Alex.  _ “Um, Lena? I have to go.” _

_ “Go? Go where? What’s wrong?”  _ Lena looked up.

_ “There’s an emergency. At Catco. I have to go. I’m so sorry.”  _ She looked at her friend.

_ “No, it’s ok. I understand. At least allow me to let you out of my office.”  _ Lena stood up and walked to the door. 

Kara took her jacket and put her laptop in her bag.  _ “Thank you so much for the lunch break and for the mini-interview. It really means a lot.”  _ She walked over to the door and stopped to hug Lena.

The raven-haired L-Corp CEO hugged back with a smile.  _ “Anytime, Kara. It was really my pleasure. Thanks for the amazing lunch.”  _

_ “Anytime.”  _ The journalist pulled away from the hug and walked out.  _ “I’ll, um, I’ll call you. Or I’ll text you. Wait, I’ll just do both. I’ll do both.”  _

_ “All right. I’ll see you soon.”  _ Lena waited outside the door until Kara had disappeared around the corner. She smiled and closed the door before walking back to her desk.

Kara ran through the hallway until she saw a piece of the building without any people and an open window at the end of the hall.  _ “Yes. Exactly what I need.”  _ She opened her shirt and flew off through the open window.

  
Lena sat back down in her chair and looked at her computer, where the security footage was still opened from when the mailman had entered the building.  _ “Should probably…”  _ She looked at one particular piece of footage which had Kara running through a hallway.  _ “Didn’t know Catco had emergencies that urgent.”  _ Right before closing the tab, the woman saw Kara open up her shirt and reveal the classic S on her supersuit. As she watched her friend fly off through an open window, Lena’s mouth fell open.  _ “Kara?” _


	5. The Truth Unfolds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Lena finds out what Kara's big secret is, or at least one of them, she needs to figure out what to do with all of it. How is this information going to affect their friendship and will she tell her?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Like I said in my previous notes, I'm working on other works as well (mostly one-shots) and I have school, so sorry about the late update. If you'd like to check out my other works, check them out under my profile. 
> 
> I also have one other announcement. I made a Discord server! Well, I've made multiple but this one is devoted to my works, so if anyone would like to join, the link is:   
> https://discord.gg/RRxXj8U
> 
> In here, you can talk to me and I made channels where you can talk about the works I've made, ask questions to me and I have a whole category where I post the links of my works. Join if you want. I'd love to talk to you all.
> 
> Anyway, I loved writing this chapter and I hope you like it as much as I liked writing it! Until next communion or see you in the server!

Twenty-four hours had passed since Lena found out Kara’s big secret… Or at least one of them. Sitting in front of her desk, she clicked on the clip of the security footage once again. She’d been watching her friend open her shirt, reveal a big S and fly off for the past few hours, which she did the same the day before. She still couldn’t believe Kara Danvers was really Supergirl. The sweet, insecure blonde wasn’t even close to the top of the list Lena had made in her mind of who the superheroine could possibly be. She had even taken a magazine with the Kryptonians picture on it to draw glasses on her, like a child would do. By now, she’d accepted the big secret but still didn’t know what to do next. Should she tell Kara? Should she keep quiet and wait for her best friend to someday tell her? And if she told her she knew, how would she have to do it? Angry, proud, honoured, sad? All of those questions spun around in Lena’s mind and she had no idea why she found it difficult to answer them. Maybe it was because a situation like this had never occurred to her, maybe she just never expected anything remotely resembling this would happen to her because how many people could say they saw their best friend fly off into danger on camera? How does one even begin thinking about all of this? Where would she have to start? Realizing the footage she cut from the servers had ended, she turned away from her computer and sighed. She thought back to the day before. Kara had just left when Lena went back to her computer and saw the security system still open on her screen. If she had closed it before or hadn’t looked, she would still know nothing of Kara’s secret identity. Once the initial shock was over, the raven-haired woman figured she had to protect her friend whether she was upset or not and cut the footage from the servers. The doubt about what to do had followed her everywhere. Even when she was laying in bed, trying to sleep, all she saw on the ceiling was Kara in the Supergirl suit and flying off through the L-Corp window. In the morning, she’d woken up and jumped up while screaming the blonde’s name. Even Catco wasn’t safe anymore, which was unfortunate as there was a new article about L-Corp people told her to read. Everything reminded her of Kara, of how she wasn’t even sure who… or what she was. What if she didn’t say anything and she’d start to hold a grudge towards both identities of her best friend? What if she became like her brother? She got up, took her coat and headed out of L-Corp. Lena knew she had to figure out what to do and fast, or Kara would start to suspect something was wrong or get worried.Thinking a coffee would help, she walked to the local Jitters. 

Once there, the raven-haired woman saw Supergirl fighting a rogue alien on tv. How would she even come to a decision? What would it take to figure something this big, this changing out? And then it hit her. All of her friends were there at movie night at J’onn’s, including Kara’s sister, Alex. If anyone would know what to do, it would be Alex. But she couldn’t let Supergirl’s sister know she found out what Kara’s big secret is. At movie night, Alex had given her phone number to Lena so she took her phone and called her. 

Alex heard her phone ring so she got out of the couch after pausing the movie and took her phone. When she saw Lena’s name light up on the screen, she picked up and put the phone to her ear. _“Hey, Lena. What’s up?”_

Lena exhaled softly when she heard Alex’ voice. _“Hey, Alex. Could we talk? I could use some insight on something._ ” She looked around in the coffee shop from the table she was sitting at. 

_“Yeah, sure. Just tell me when and where.”_ She chuckled. _“I got nothing to do for the next two days anyway.”_ Alex walked over to the couch and sat back down. She played a bit with the green blanket she had laying on her while watching the movie.

Lena got a small smile on her face. _“Well, if you want, I’m at the coffee shop right now. I could come to your apartment. You told me where you live and I’m not far away.”_ She took a sip from her coffee.

Alex got up, walked to the little cabin at her door and started putting on her shoes with her phone pressed against her ear with her shoulder. _“No need. I was thinking of making some coffee anyway. I’m on my way.”_

 _“Oh, alright. I’ll be here.”_ The CEO smiled. _“I’ll see you in a minute.”_ After hearing Alex confirm what she just said, Lena hung up and sighed. She was finally going to get closer to figuring out what to do.

A few minutes after hanging up the phone, Alex opened the door of the coffee shop and looked around. She immediately saw Lena sitting at a table, surrounded by only empty tables. Alex walked to the woman and sat down. _“Hey. It… sounded urgent on the phone. What’s up?”_

Lena looked up from her coffee and smiled. _“Hey, Alex. Um… Well, it’s kind_ _of hard to explain. Let me get you a coffee first.”_ She got Alex’ order and walked to the counter. After getting it, she walked back to her seat. _“Here you go.”_ She put the hot coffee down in front of Alex.

 _“Thanks.”_ She smiled and leaned forward a bit. _“So, what’s wrong? Did something happen? Is it Kara?”_ She frowned a bit and tilted her head slightly. 

Lena shook her head profusely, not caring whether it was too much or not. _“No, as far as I know, Kara is alright. Last I talked to her was yesterday so I don’t really know, but it’s not about Kara.”_

 _“Oh, alright. What’s wrong?”_ Alex put her hands around the cup of coffee in front of her and brought it up to her mouth. Still looking at Lena, she took a sip of the hot liquid and smiled.

The raven-haired woman smiled with Alex when she drank of her coffee. _“Well, um, I got a call yesterday. One of my childhood friends called me. We’ve kept in touch a lot but she’s got a problem and needs my help. Only I’m not sure how to help her.”_

 _“Hm. Lena Luthor, not knowing how to help someone? That’s new.”_ Alex chuckled. She cleared her throat. _“What’s the problem? Maybe I can help. I’m sure that’s why you called me here.”_

Lena chuckled too and felt it fade into a soft smile. _“Well, she told me that when she transferred schools, she still talked to one of her classmates. And she found out that old classmate hasn’t really been… How should I put this? Truthful? Yeah, truthful. Her old classmate hasn’t really been truthful with her and she’s wondering what to do. She asked for my advice and I just couldn’t think of anything.”_ She frowned a bit and looked into Alex’ brown eyes.

The brunette looked back and cleared her throat. _“Wow, that’s… very weird. So she kept in touch with her old classmate but that classmate kept a secret from her or something? Or was she lying?”_ Alex rested her elbows on the table.

 _“She was keeping something from her. And she told me over the phone she was very shocked and honestly, she sounded upset too. What do you think I should tell her?”_ Lena brought her cup of coffee up to her lips again and drank from it. _“Mmm.”_

Alex thought for a while and then looked into Lena’s blue and green eyes. _“Well, I think your friend should tell her old classmate she knows she’s been hiding something and lying about it, but not in an aggressive way. People tend to shut down with aggression.”_ She chuckled and drank the rest of her coffee.

Lena nodded. _“That’s what I thought initially but I wanted a second pair of eyes on the situation. Thank you, Alex. You helped a lot, or at least I hope you did. For my friend.”_ She smiled, stood up and watched Alex do the same. _“I have to go think how to tell her and then I will. Bye.”_ She hugged Alex and left the coffee shop.

_**Twenty-five minutes later** _

Lena had texted Winn while walking out of the shop and asked him to meet her outside of Catco. She hoped she wouldn’t stumble into Kara or she might just take Alex’ advice and tell her. Telling Kara wasn’t that bad of an idea but she wanted multiple opinions before making a decision herself. Finally arriving at Catco, she saw Winn standing outside with Kara next to him. _“Oh, great…”_ Lena got closer and saw Kara wave before going inside. She waved back and smiled at Winn. _“Hey there, Schott.”_

Winn looked at Kara but turned to Lena as soon as the blonde was inside the building. _“Hello there, Luthor.”_ He smiled back at her.

 _“What am I supposed to say now? General Schott or General Kenobi?”_ She laughed at his startled look and sat down on the bench next to the building. _“Come sit.”_ She patted the spot next to her.

The IT genius walked over to the bench with a suspicious face and sat down. _“Ok, so first you invite me down here to talk and then you make a Star Wars reference… Am I dying or something?”_

Lena burst out in laughter, for the first time since she found out who and what Kara really is. _“No, you aren’t. Not that I know of anyway. No, I need your help, Winn. I, well actually one of my childhood friends, have a situation. And you might be able to give me and her some advice.”_

Winn looked around and whispered to Lena while leaning in. _“Um, is this like… dating advice? Because I don’t know if you’ve noticed but I don’t have anyone so I might not be the person you’re looking for…”_

Lena stopped him by putting a hand on his shoulder. _“Winn, relax. She’s not looking for dating advice.”_ She chuckled. _“She has an old classmate who she’s still friends with but she found out that classmate hasn’t been honest with her. She asked me for my help but I just don’t know what to do. Thought maybe you would.”_

Winn’s eyes widened and he looked around. _“Oh! Good. I wouldn’t know anything about the um, the other stuff. I’m sorry, do you mind giving me some more details?”_ He leaned back against the bench and exhaled out of relief.

 _“Well, not really. I’ve told you everything she told me. Think you could help?”_ The raven-haired got a notification on her phone but chose to ignore it. She looked at Winn and smiled softly.

Winn looked back. _“Well, I think with the stuff you just told me, your friend should just tell her classmate she knows. But like… Nicely, right? It would be a shame if their friendship got wasted because of this.”_ He chuckled. 

_“Yeah, I agree. It would be a shame. Well, thank you for helping, Winn. I’m guessing you have to get back to work now?”_ Lena stood up and turned to the man.

Winn stood up too and smiled. _“I really should or Miss Grant is going to kill me. I’m not even joking about that. Pretty sure she might actually kill someone for missing stuff.”_ He walked to the door after waving. _“Bye, Lena. See you later.”_

 _“Bye, Winn._ ” Lena walked away from the Catco building. What should she do now? Should she ask someone else what to do or should she go back to her office at L-Corp to think things through? And who would she even go to? She had no idea where James was and J’onn would be able to read her mind if he wanted to. Back to the office it was. While she was walking to the building, all she could think about was Kara and the numerous times her life had been in danger despite her Kryptonian physiology. All those times she could have died, all those times she could have… A whoosh almost blew Lena off her feet and when she looked up, she saw a blue and red blur flying up. When she looked better, she saw another flying thing. It was a man, flying with a jetpack. Right when she was about to run in the direction the superhero and the flying human were heading, Supergirl landed in front of her. _“Supergirl?”_

 _“Miss Luthor. You shouldn’t be here right now. It’s dangerous.”_ Kara smiled at Lena and felt her heart beat just a little bit faster, just like every time she was with the woman as Kara. _“I’ll take you to your office.”_

 _“Oh, please, call me Lena.”_ She was wondering whether to confront her friend right this second or wait a bit longer. She hopped into the Kryptonians arms and smiled. _“Thank you.”_ She wrapped her arms around Kara’s neck with a smile. _“I take it you know where my office is?”_

Supergirl smiled and held onto Lena. _“I do. I’ve been meaning to talk to you, actually. Face to face, that is.”_ She flew up slowly and kept close to the ground. _“Hold on.”_

 _“Wouldn’t think of letting go.”_ The CEO of L-Corp smiled and looked down at the people getting smaller and the buildings around her, seeing parts of them she could only ever see in Kara’s arms. _“Thank you.”_

_“Anytime,… Lena.”_ Kara smiled and flew off with Lena in her arms, first going slow and staying close to the ground but eventually going fast enough to go through a small street in a matter of seconds and flying so high up in the sky people and trees were only spots on the big grey jungle under them. _“Everything still ok?”_

Lena nodded with a smile. _“Heights and speed have never been problems for me. I’m fine.”_ She looked down. _“Though we are quite high. How much longer until we’re at my office?”_

The blonde put in a little spurt and dove down through a layer of clouds to land in front of Lena’s building. _“Here we are. I hope that flight wasn’t too rough.”_ She put her friend down on the balcony and put her hands together with a smile.

Lena chuckled. _“Oh, no, all I needed was some hot towels and a drink and it would’ve been like a first-class flight in a plane.”_ She opened the windowed door and stepped into her office. _“Would you like to come in?”_

_“Sure.”_ Kara walked into the all-familiar office of her friend and looked around, trying to look amazed at all the space. _“Wow. This is a huge office, miss Lu… Lena.”_ She laughed a bit.

Lena smiled and sat down behind her desk. _“That’s exactly what my best friend, Kara, said. Have a seat.”_ She pointed at the chair in front of her. _“You said you wanted to talk and I’d like to ask you some things I’m curious about myself.”_

 _“Oh? Me first!_ ” She smiled and sat down, trying not to sit on her cape. _“It’s about what you did to help the people of National City against the alien attack. How did you figure out what to use?”_ Supergirl frowned cutely and tilted her head a bit. 

Luthor sighed and put her elbows on the desk in front of her. _“Well, I’m not proud of it but my brother is still my brother. He kept information on a couple of alien species in a locked file on this computer.”_ She looked at the computer on her desk and then aimed her eyes back to the superheroine in front of her. _“Locked until I figured out his password.”_

 _“So you cross-referenced the evidence from the alien attacks with Lex’ information to find out their weakness?”_ She leaned back in the chair she was sitting in. _“Smart thinking. I’m guessing a huge part of those files were on Superman and me?”_

 _“They were but I deleted those. I don’t think we’ll need that information but in case we do, I’m pretty sure it’s common knowledge there’s a certain green rock from your home planet that weakens you with the potential to kill you.”_ Lena cleared her throat and smiled at the Kryptonian. _“Which brings me to my question.”_

Kara smiled at what Lena said. _“Right. Your turn. Ask away. I’ll answer whatever question as long as it’s not sensitive information, like who I am. Can you believe people still ask me?”_

Lena smiled back and nodded. _“Well, you do a lot of good for the people of the world, they want to know who to thank. But no, it’s not that.”_ She leaned in a bit. _“What was Krypton like?”_

Kara panicked a bit and tilted her head towards the window. _“I’m sorry. I have to go. There’s a robbery in progress. We’ll um, we’ll continue our conversation later, ok?”_ Before she could hear what Lena answered her, Supergirl already flew out of the window at superspeed.

 _“Yeah, sure. Call…”_ A whoosh of wind passed her once again and Lena smiled. _“...me.”_ She took her phone out of her coat and selected Kara’s number. “Hey, Kara. Would you mind coming to my office in ten minutes? If you can’t leave work, just tell Cat I asked for you.” She pressed send and leaned back in her chair.

**_Twelve minutes later_ **

After getting Lena’s text, Kara had knocked on Miss Grant’s door and asked to leave work early to go to Lena. First getting a no, she told her boss she was working on a story about L-Corp and got the approval. Already a little later because of Cat and flew to Lena’s office. Once she got past security and the assistant in front of the CEO’s office, she walked in and smiled. _“Hey, Lena. What’s up?”_

 _“Oh, hey, Kara.”_ Lena turned around in her chair with her left leg crossed over her right one. _“We never finished that conversation.”_

 _“What conversation?”_ Kara walked to the chair she was sitting in just fifteen minutes ago. 

_“The one we had earlier. What’s Krypton like, Kara? Or do you prefer Supergirl?_ ” Lena smiled kindly at her friend.

Kara had her hand on the white chair she was supposed to go sit in, which was for the best or she would’ve fallen down out of shock. _“What?”_


End file.
